Love, Laughs and over protectiveness
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: Its the 74th HG and cato and marvel over hear peetas plan to confess his love at the interviews. They decide they will 'confess' too but what happens along the way of them competing for her heart they fall in love, and katniss has unfortunately been sucked into a love square in the middle of the hunger games, who will win her heart... read to find out/ Keeta-Katno-Karvel :)
1. Chapter 1- Cato and the prep team

**Hey Guys.**

**i used to be a proud supporter of Katniss/Gale but now I also support Katniss/Cato, Katniss/Marvel and Katniss/Finnick. This story is a Catno and Karvel what ever you want to call it fan fiction, and I'm also writing a Finniss story called Those sea Green eyes. **

**hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Katniss's pov

My prep team's working on me all bubbly and giggling and soooooooooo excited, talking on and on about how brave i was and how this years tributes are all so Fantabulous and how theses games are going to be amazeballs, their words not mine.

Flavius is washing my hair yet again it sort of smells like roses which obviously makes me think of Prim and almost makes me cry, almost.

Venia is still trying to wax my legs making comments about me being a chimp. it almost makes me laugh.

And Octavia is still clipping my nails and toe nails.

When they are finally done they do one more rinse before they start to leave.

"we'll just go get cinna" Flavius says

after a while i start to get bored, i get so bored that i decide to have a little wander around.

next to my room on one side is a wall on the other side there are heaps more doors, the first one says D12M which obviously the D is for district the 12 is for well 12 and the M is for male, next to that is D11F and then D11M and so forth.

as i walk i see all the doors are closed except one, i here moans of pain coming from some and the excited chitter from others.

I hear my prep team shrieking my name so i freak out and jump into the open door. I quickly close the door

"who are you" a deep voice growls

"who are you" i mimic the growl

I asked first" he snarls shoving me against the wall

"katniss, now your name" i snarl back

"cato" he says irritated "why are you here"

"because i volunteered to take my sister place" i answer

"oh so your that 12 scum, too bad you volunteered for her, i would have enjoyed making that whiny kid scream and beg" he says smugly

i growl in an almost animal like way, feeling the need to protect my sister and district, i shove him with as much force as i can muster, its enough to send him stumbling and he falls landing on his back.

"although its actually great that you did cause there's other more enjoyable ways to make you scream and beg" he says cockily

i lunge at him and soon find myself straddling him with his hands pinned under my feet.

"never will i ever beg or scream for _anything _from you" i bark "and just cause we don't get food or training doesn't mean we're scum, at least i don't sleep my way to the top"

suddenly i'm underneath cato he's putting all his ait on his hands right above my shoulders

"you've gone too far 12" he whispers in my ear "too far"

"awwww did i hurt your big boy ego" i fake a sorry voice, i know i'm pushing it but i don't care

"i'll make you sorry you ever said that" he bellows throwing me against the wall, i feel dizzy as i slide down it onto the floor but i don't care.

"oh no you snapped my nail Octavia's gonna kill you" i smirk, my vision goes blurry as he slams my head against the wall.

i can faintly see a fist about to come in contact with my face, when i see another person enter and tackle him to the ground.

the other guy comes and picks me up, i faintly make out brown shaggy hair, blue green eyes and a goofy lopsided grin

"i see your already falling for cato" he chuckles at his lame joke and i manag a small smile before everything goes black.

* * *

**so what do you think was it good i hope so. i'll post asap but right now i have to go to bed as its nearly 1:00 or 2:00 am **

**lol**

**team cato and marvel.**


	2. Chapter 2- Marvel and the tribute parade

**okay guys only now when I re-read that first chapter did I realise with the whole straddling thing and the legs on hands thing that they are in those hospital gowns, can I be the first to say awkward** lol** anyways I'm keeping Cato as and angry guy and I'm making him all macho and cocky and competitive, I don't really know marvels character so I have decided to make him a joker and a happy go lucky kinda person so um here it is...**

* * *

Marvels pov

i carry the unconscious girl around up and down the hall trying to figure out where she's from, I heard Cato yelling so I ran to see what was going on, I hate girl bashers so I had to stop him.

I hear someone running behind me and I turn around to see a green skinned woman.

she looks out of breath "my names" pant pan. "Octavia that's kat" pant pant "follow me" pant pant she briskly starts walking to D12F room and I follow. She opens it up and I see a lightly naturally might I add brown skinned man sitting wait, he has a black suit on and gold eyeliner.

"I believe she's meant to be here" I say giving off my lopsided grin

the man smiles back. I look at twelve and think 'she looks so much sweeter and cuter asleep'

"she does" the man says 'oh did I say that out loud' I think

"yes you did" he says, damn I gotta stop doing that.

i walk over and put her on the lounge. "Bye sleeping beauty" I say softly beFore walking to the doorway. Ha and I still don't know her name.

* * *

katniss's pov

slowly my vision comes back and when I open my eyes is see a young, light natural brown skinned man sitting at my feet.

i sit up and looK at him.

"I'm katniss" I introduce

"I know who you are, I'm Cinna your stylist" he says

"sorry you got stuck with twelve, and me" I say honestly

"I chose twelve and I chose you" Cinna says

"why" I ask

"because I have great ideas for twelve" he says before walking out the room to get his stuff.

"I can't wait for tonight" a guy in the doorways says "last I me there was a girl your age she looked a little like you they had her naked with some coal dust put on her"

I gasp slightly, I better not be naked, more importantly peeta better not be either.

"I'd prefer that over what we are wearing" the boy says

"who are you" I ask

"oh how rude of me I'm marvel" he says bowing "at your service"

"um okay well I'm Katniss" I say awkwardly, marvel grabs my hand and kisses it, I quickly pull it away.

he gives me a cheeky grin before turning around to leave.

"Bye bye kitty kat" he says and I groan that's as bad as catnip, maybe even worse.

he then walks out the door and down the hall.

cinna soon walks back in with my prep team and a long bag with my outfit inside.

my prep team go about braiding my hair, painting my nails black and doing my makeup, there's not a lot of make up but I think they're going for the smoky effect.

After a little bit they're finally satisfied and they leave me with cinna.

he pulls out a lovely dress, it's black, it starts low on my chest and goes All the way down covering my feet, the top bit which is low on my chest and to my belly button is covered with black jewels and is very tight, then the bottom bit which Is from my belly button to my feet poofs out.

cinna hands me a little remote.

"only press this when I give you the signal" He says and I nod my head, he then leads me to this big room lined with horse drawn chariots, most of the other tributes are there.

I spot marvel in a bright green suite with yellow flowers and a long fluffy feathery pink coat, and his partner in a bright green dress with yellow flowers and a feathery pink jacket.

i see district two, cato and his partner are in goldeny, bronze armour, catos doesn't have sleeves so it shoes of his massiv muscles. They're both glaring at everyone, Cato catches me looking and smirks.

i hold his gaze and he eventually breaks it, so. Continue to look at all the costumes.

district four are in weird blue poofy fish costumes.

I see district eleven, there's a massive brute looking guy and a tiny sweet looking girl.

they're wearing overalls over for the guy a silver shirt and the girl a silver dress.

I see peeta in a handsome black suit. I smile slightly at him and he waves to me.

"het Katniss, you look wow" he says stuttering slightly

i laugh a little "thanks you don't look to shabby yourself"

we both hop on the chariot and eventually our horses trot out.

for a few seconds or minutes everyone's cheering and it cuts from district one, two and eleven. I then see cinna nodding his head. So I Press the button and the whole bottom half of my dress lights on fire, but t doesn't burn so I don't worry.

i look at peeta and his jacket has caught fire.

he grabs my hand intertwines our fingers and lifts out hands high in the air. Everyone starts cheering and screaming while we smile sweetly and wave, I catch a few roses and hold gem in my spare hand which I then lift up, peeta does the same.

i look a the flags and the screen and see it pretty much all me and peeta.

* * *

the chariot stops, president snow gives a speech and yen they start again going back the way they came.

we hop off our chariot and are swarmed by haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, my prep team and peetas prep team.

Haymitch starts talking about something important but stops.

"let's get a little more privacy" he says staring at Cato who is glaring at me, and smirking at the same time.

we are hen lead to the elevator that takes us to our floor...

* * *

**so what did you think, next chapter will be marvel and Cato hearing peetas plan, yay lol.**

**i only just realised that when Cinna was at her feet and she was in the gown ewwwwwww lol.**

**oh here's the link to Katniss dress**

** .fr/a-line-sweetheart-beading-tulle-long-black-prom-dress_ **


	3. Chapter 3- Marvel and cato and training

**Hiya guys this will just be a small chappie set during training as i don't want things to move too fast. :) these will be all her mishaps involving marvel and cato whilst in training**

* * *

Katniss's pov

**DAY ONE/bow and arrow mishap**

Peeta and I walk into training and stand waiting for everyone else to arrive.

once they do atala starts her speech, i catch Cato's glare and so i glare back, which just cause him to smirk.

I go look around trying to find a station to start with, i know i promised Haymitch that i wouldn't use the bows but i can't help going to look at them. I pick up a bow to get a feel of them i turn it around in my hands looking at the craftsmenship, it's definitely different to my bow back home.

i look around the room and see peeta at a camoflouge station. i see the young girl from 11 doing the ropes course. Cato and marvel are throwing spears and clove is throwing knives, where's blondie.

I see Blondie near me trying to use the bow and arrow.

she accidently shoots and the arrow flies across the room, she puts the bow back on the shelf and bolts. i look for the arrow and spot it in between marvel and cato, they both turn to find who did it and i realise i was only testing a bow and didn't have any arrows so of course when they look at me bow in hand and arrow less i must look guilty.

before either of them can kill me i place the bow back in place and walk to where peeta is...

**DAY ONE/ knife thief**

Cato and marvel were pretty pissed about that whole bow and arrow thing and were glaring at me more than usual.

Blondie was standing by them looking smug and satisfied, i decide to change that.

i saw her playing with these two knives, one was bronze and the other was like pure gold looking.

when she put them down i stole them.

i walk away slowly and bump into the youngster from 11.

"sorry" i apologise

"that's okay, if i stole from the careers i'd be nervous too" she smiles

"do you know where i could hide these" i ask

"give them here" she takes the knives and climbs up the rope course.

i hear a commotion and i turn around, Marvel and Cato are going nuts over knives and i gulp when i realise those weren't bondies knives. i guess she decides to get me into more trouble because she points my way.

Cato and Marvel stalk towards me, i don't take a step back or run i keep my ground. i feel cato shove me

"where's our knives" he yells

"i don't know what you're talking about" i lie

"don't give us that C**P" Marvel yells

"i don't know where your knives are" i yell back and shove both of them, this starts an all out shoving and pushing and wrestling war between the three of us, i sneak a glance above us and i see a worried looking 11 girl, i smile to let her know its okay and they i point with my eyes to where i took the knives from, she nods in understand and swings over to there gently placing down the knives and scurries back up to the roof.

i see her district partner smile up at her and he tries not to laugh.

i get worried when i can no longer breathe but i feel them be pulled off of me. i see peeta he punch marvel right on the nose which starts to bleed

"i don't need your protection" i yell at him and punch cato right in the eye which starts to blacken. cato starts shaking with anger and looks ready to kill somebody he lunges for peeta so i do the dumb thing and jump on his back covering his eyes with my hands.

he tries to grab me and pull me off but he fails.

i pull at his hair and then wrap my arms around his neck, marvel pulls me off of him and so i hit and scratch at him, we're all eventually pulled apart by the trainers.

i see them go back over and they see the knives. ha they probably look and feel like idiots

**DAY TWO/net disaster**

i decide to practise making nets and hanging them in trees.

i pull the rope that lifts its up and then pull the rope to another tree, if someone hits that rope the net will fall on them, i feel a presence behind me so i turn around. i see marvel

"thanks for teaching me how to make a human trap" he says smirking i ignore him and walk away to the knot tying station.

i look over and see cato walking to marvel he crashes into marvel and they both fall hitting the rope and causing the net to fall on them, there is weights on each corner so it is heavy and they can't get it off, i start laughing and their heads turn my way.

Oh S**T three things have gone bad involving them they are sooooo going to kill me.

**DAY THREE/ropes course fall**

I climb up the ropes course easily and just sit at the top looking at all the other tributes

"katniss" a soft quiet voice says, it scares me and make me fall off.

i fall towards the ground and land in someones arms.

i look up into icy blue eyes and freak out trying to jump out of his arms causing him to fall over me being on the bottom and him atop me

"i like this position" he smirks i kick him where the sun don't shine and he groans full on top of me. i try and shove him off but to no avail

F*****G perfect

he's to sore to move and all he can do is groan.

"i'll lick your face if you don't get up" i say i feel his chuckle vibrating on me

"go on" he murmurs "I _dare _you"

i was only mucking around i'm not really going to lick him

"what not game enough fine" he smirks licking my cheek

"ewwwwwwwww" i groan...

* * *

**so how was it good bad i dunno**

**favourite follow and comment**

**:) **

**make suggestions of what should happen in the games**


	4. Chapter 4- MarvelCato and the interview

**Hiya guys, if you're reading this then i want to say thanks for sticking to the story, some would have ditched by now but you didn't so thanks, any way this chapter is where marvel and cato overhear peeta's plan.**

**oh and the titkle of each chapter will say which chapter it is so this will be Chapter 3 then it will have this thingie - and then it will say which one out of marveland cato will be featured having time with katniss and a realationship forming and then it will say what big event is going on, so like the tribute parade or the interviews **

**this chappies title is Chapter 3- marvel+cato and the interview**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Cato's pov

I feel my anger rising as i'm arguing with marvel, we're still arguing over him tackling me, it's not like i was really going to hit her, i just wanted to scare her and get my point across.

I put my hand on marvels chest to stop him and put my finger to my lips to shush him, i then look around the corner and see district 12's boy and mentor.

"so you do think being in love with katniss will get us all the sponsors" the boys asks

"yes i definitely think it will" the mentor agrees nodding his head

"so i'll announce it at my interview tonight" the boys asks and the mentor nods his head smiling they both head to the elevator obviously heading to their floor

"dud do you know what this means" i ask marvel

"waaaah" he says his mouth full of food

"oh my gosh" i say smacking my foorhead "we'll confess we love her too" i say

"but we don't" he states "do we"

"no" i exclaim "we know that but they don't" i smirk and he smirks too. before we both start walking off to the elevator.

* * *

I look in the mirror, staring back at me is a strong well built guy in a golden bronze suit, it's designed to look like metal, i look next to me and see clove, in a gold/bronze dress that also look like metal, i don't get why we're still dressing up district style but who am i to argue.

i leave the room and walk to where i know everyone is lined up for the interviews.

I see marvel in a bright pink suit with ruffles at the neck, end of the sleeves and end of the trousers. i almost laugh at how gay he looks right now. his district partner glimmer is wearing a tight short bright pink dress with purple lace up heels. her dress doesn't even go down to mid thigh and it makes me sick, and it starts pretty low as well.

i see katniss and it makes my blood boil, she got the eleven so she has already stolen my sponsors but i'll steal them back tonight.

i look at her.

shes in a long dress that's tight at the chest but loose and poofy the rest of the way, its got ruffles different shades of oranges and every move she makes looks like shes on fire. her hair is down and wavy and her makeup light.

when she catches me staring i smirk.

Marvels pov

i feel gay, in this dumb pink suit, i probably look gay, i see cato smirking and trying not to laugh at my suit, he eventually averts his gaze elsewhere.

i watch glimmer up on the screen, she look disgusting in her slutty dress.

she acts all giggly and flirty and it makes my insides boil. I grew up with her she used to be so sweet and caring, she used to be a tomboy, then she grew up and let the compliments go to her head and now's shes just a conceited gross girl.

she leaves the stage and i'm called up, i look like those weird capitol people, in my pink ruffled suit.

i sit near ceaser flickerman and he starts asking questions.

"so your from the district of luxury, is the capitol any different" he asks

"HELL YEAH" I say loudly "i mean back home i wouldn't have been able to meet the HOT tributes this year" i smirk

"what tribute is receiving the compliment" he asks

"well lot's, some yes are hot but one is also funny and sweet and determined" i fake gush but they beleive it

"ahhhh" he says "which tribute has stolen your heart"

"well if im being honest here, which i am i have to say ceaser" i start "katniss everdeen i love you" i say looking at the camera.

the crowd cheers and scream

"ohhh the girl on fire stole your heart" he smiles

"yes yes she has" i say smiling, suddenly the buzzer goes off, ceaser holds up my hand

"woooo" i yell before leaving the stage.

cato's pov

marvel leaves the stage with everyone speechless heck even i almost believed it.

cloves interview goes by in a blur and soon it is my turn

i walk out onto the stage and sit by ceaser

"ah hello cato" ceaser says

"hello ceaser" i say politely

"so you and glimmer have a thing" ceaser asks ,me

"what no, maybe she likes me, but come on who wouldn't" i say cockily and the audience squeals with delight

"oh come on such a handsome face as yourself and such a pretty girl she is" ceaser smiles

"no i don't like or love her" i say

"you love someone, i can see it in your eyes" he smirks

i almost scoff

"well there is someone but it's NOT glimmer" i say pretending to be nervous

"ahhh is it clove" he asks smiling knowingly

"no its not her" i say honestly pretending to be anxious

"is she back home" ceaser asks

'no, shes here" i say looking at the camera

"who who" ceaser practically yells excitedly

"katniss everdeen,i love katniss everdeen" i pretend to admit nervously. the buzzer goes off and i walk off the stage

* * *

Katniss's pov

i watch all the interviews go by, i'm not all crazed over marvel's and cato's i could see they were faking. im good at reading people.

soon it is my turn

i walk on to the stage twirling slightly. my dress looks amazing.

i sit next to ceaser.

"my dear katniss, you must be fighting boys off with a stick" ceaser says taking my hand "first marvel then cato"

i decide to go along with it

"my heart stopped when i heard, just like it did when i was on fire" i say pretending to be honest

"oh yes that was some opeing at the opening ceremony" he exclaims "what were you thinking whilst you were on fire" he asks

"i was just hoping i wouldn't burn to death" i joke

"so were those real flames" he asks

"yes" i answer quickly "in fact i have them here tonight" i smile and stand up and spin, my poofy dress's slight flames turn into a full on burning dress.

i stop spinning and then sit back down

"wow" he exclaims "that was amazing, wasn't it guys" the crowd cheers and i can't help but think how disgusting and repulsive they are.

"so more important matters, those two confessions, who will you chose" he asks

"well, I've won over their hearts we'll just have to wait and see which one is going to win over my heart" i say smiling. the cameras cut to marvel and cato,

they're staring each other down, the look in their eyes makes me realise what I've done, they may not love me but now I've reached their over competitive side and they are both going to fight to win my heart, they wont give up until i love one of them.

oh shit...

* * *

**so was it good, please review and follow and favourite, comment if you want her to have a convo with marvel or cato on the roof or both, or if you want me to skip to the games.**

**:)**

**oh and if you want any Keeta comment and i may consider adding it.**

**remember favourite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5-marvel on the roof

**hey guys here's the fifth chappie, read and enjoy, and also review, favourite and follow if you haven't already**

* * *

Katniss's pov

i'm leaning on the railing over looking the capitol. Tomorrow i'm going into the games where i will most likely die on top of that Marvel, Cato and Peeta all admitted loving me on national TV.

I'm overwhelmed and i can't seem to think straight, i can't form words and i can hardly make myself move. I can't sleep i can't do anything so i decided to come up here to try and sort things out in my head.

i watch the partying going on all through out the capitol and feel repulsed, how can they enjoy watching innocent children kill each other, it's sick and disturbing, these capitol people are heartless and disgusting.

i hear the _ding _of the elevator and turn my head slightly to see who it is.

i can make out a tall figure a tall skinny figure with broad shoulders and muscles, the kind of things you need to throw a spear.

i turn my head back to the city before me.

"what do you want one" i ask uninterested

"i just needed a breather" he says "you try being stuck with that stuck up Glimmer _and_ the two most annoying victors, cashmere and gloss"

i laugh softly "well at least you don't have annoying guys throwing themselves at you" i say looking into his emerald green eyes

"that'd be disturbing i'm straight" he chuckles

"are you sure about that" i joke

i watch the partying getting louder and crazier

"it's disgusting" marvel says from beside me "how they can enjoy this so much, i just wish there was a way to show them that we aren't just a bunch of kids they can watch murder for amusement"

i stay silent.

"when that twelve year old was reaped i couldn't let him go in the games, not when i could save him, he was so young" marvel continues

oh and here i thought he volunteered to kill

"i was hoping i could make it through my life without going into the games i mean i was so close one more year and i would have been safe" he sighs

and we stand in silence

"why" i ask

'what" he says confused

"why" i say again "why be nice to me, then be mean to me and then confess feelings for me and start being nice again, why"

"i see my sister in you that's why i was nice in the beginning, i was mean because if i was nice to you around the others they'd kill us both" he says

"why the confession" i ask again

"i wasn't going to let you and lover boy get all the sponsors" he says smiling and i just can't help but smile back

"tell me about your sister" i ask

"well her name is Wonder" he starts

"wonder really" i almost laugh

"yeah wonder short for wonderful, i am short for marvellous, my parents said it was because that was their first thought when we were born" he explains

"oh" she mutters

"anyway, she is nearly fifteen she has dark brown hair and light brown eyes she's fairly short. She's brave and funny and sweet and innocent and loveable and compassionate. she's perfect in every way, She is also very determined, if she wants something she gets it" marvel says smiling "shes my baby sister, i also have a brother named Pery short for perfect he is eleven and has light brown hair and hazel eyes he's just a mini version of me"

"wow i feel sorry for your sister, not one marvel but two" i joke

"yeah id feel sorry for myself if i were her" he laughs

"what about your parents" i ask

he instantly goes silent and a frown appears on his face

"my mums dead and my dads a drunk, mum died six years ago and dad left four and a half years ago" he mutters

"my dad died six years ago, my mum never spoke to us she just locked herself up, prim and i nearly died if it weren't for me and my friend Gale" i murmur

"tell me about prim" he says smiling at me

"well her name it short for Primrose, she is 12 years old, she has blonde hair and blue eyes like my mum, she's sweet and innocent and compassionate and loveable and caring and beautiful, she cries whenever anything gets hurt or dies she gets nightmare every night and she hardly remembers dad, she forgives and forgets and she never gets angry, she's absolutely perfect" i sigh missing my sister "and i miss her so much"

"i miss my brother and sister heaps as well" he says "if i die they'll be put in the home or worse be given to our ex-dad"

"if i die she'll be put in the home or worse die" we both shudder at our statements

"well i guess we better not die" he looks right at me smiling.

I didn't even realise we were holding hands until now. but i don't pull away i just lose myself in his eyes, eyes like emeralds that would be in his district, eyes like the leaves in the trees i climbed back home, eyes like the grass in the meadow i used to imagine when dad sang to me.

eyes like home, like hope for a better future and for this short time i forget all about the games...

* * *

**review, follow and favourite please...**


	6. Chapter 6-Cato 1st day

**Hey so I'm finally updating loves laughs and over protectiveness.**

**I really need to know when Do you want Peeta to die. This isn't a peeta/katniss story so he has to die but the question is when.**

**Also who do you want her to choose, Most people are leaning towards Marvel, this chapter will probably change your mind NOT you'll probably want her to be with Marvel even more.**

**lol so anyways here it is.**

* * *

Katniss's pov

I wake up to the sun shining in through my windows.

I wonder why Effie didn't wake me up.

Realisation hits me like a sack of bricks when I remember todays the day of the games, we aren't needed until noon so she probably let me sleep in.

I slip out of bed and see that I'm still in my clothes, plus being under those covers I must be sweaty and smelly so I peel off the white long sleeved shirt and long black pants and chuck them on the ground by my bed and head for the showers.

I wash my body and hair, choosing the Primrose scent to remind me of her, I then hop out and get instantly dried. I pull on a simple black T-shirt and some beige shorts. I pull my hair back out of my face into it's usual braid.

When i get back to my room I see my discarded clothes are gone and my beds made, And there's a plate of lamb stew and bread waiting on my bed side table, that brings a small smile to my face as i sit on my bed and shovel the food down.

Once I'm done i check the time and see that it's 12:00 pm. Time for me to leave. As if she read my mind Effie appears knocking on my door calling me to hurry up.

I quickly leave my room and follow Effie to the elevator, she takes me to the loading docks and hugs me goodbye. Haymitch comes over.

"any last advice" I ask

"yeah, stay alive" we both smile and I shock him and myself by giving him a big hug, which he returns.

I then hop onto the hovercraft and it leaves floating off to who knows where.

I catch Marvel's eye and he smiles, to which i smile back. I continue looking around and see Cato glaring at me and Marvel being all friendly, so i give him a smug smile.

A woman is going around injecting something into people.

she comes over "give me your arm" she says

i don't

"give me your arm" she says again

"what is that" i say as she grabs my arm and injects a white thing into me

"your tracker" she answers moving on

* * *

Cinna enters the room and i jump up to hug him.

After we pull apart he hands me some long pants and a jumper with red stripes here and there. He tells me to keep the shirt i have on.

After I am dresses he puts my pin on and then covers it.

20 more seconds, he hugs me again and then I hop into the tube, it slowly begins to rise.

The light blinds me but when my eyes adjust I smile. It's forest. I can do this.

The buzzer goes off too soon and everyones running in different directions.

I see a bow and arrow, even though Haymitch told me not to run into the cornucopia i make my way towards it.

Before I even get halfway towards it the blonde from district one has it.

I see an orange bag by my feet and i lunge for it, but the District nine boy gets it first. I grab onto it and we both pull trying to get it, suddenly he coughs up blood into my face and falls to the ground. Behind him i see Clove with a malicious smile, she grabs another knife and hurls it at me, i lift my back and the knife gets stuck in it.

I turn and bolt towards the woods.

"katniss" someone yells "get back here, somebody grab her"

i run faster, as fast as i can.

But i hear heavy footfall behind me, they're gaining on me.

so i run towards a big tree and start climbing, no sooner do i start does someone grab my ankle and start pulling me down, i try to kick away from them but that only makes them pull harder.

eventually, i am pulled off the tree and to the ground.

because the pull was so hard i stumble a bit. The person that chased and caught me catches me in their arms, probably ready to snap my neck. i squirm in their arms

"settle down" the person says "don't think you can every run from me Kitten" they say turning me around in their arms, this person is slightly taller than me so i'm looking at their muscular chest.

i look up and come nose to nose with cato.

"come on kitten let's go" he whispers, his breath tickling my face

"don't call me that" i say

"what was that kitten" he smirks "let's go"

"no" i murmur defiantly

"suit yourself" he says lifting me up and flinging me on his shoulder

"ahhhhhh" i yell in frustration "put me down"

"no can do kitten" he says

I start pounding his back

"ow that hurts soooo much" he says sarcastically

i continue pounding

"stop that kitten" he says slightly agitated

i just ignore him and continue pounding, before i realise what's happening i am being pushed into a tree and his face is so close that our noses are touching and his breathing is fanning my face yet again.

"i said stop that kitten" he whispers in my ear

"and i ignored you" i whisper back "get used to it"

he pushes back and holds me in place by my shoulders, i can see in his eyes that he's gonna go rage mode

"you will do as i say" he yells "when i say" then to annoy me he adds softly "kitten"

he flings me back onto his shoulder and starts walking.

i put my elbow on his shoulder and rest my cheek on it, holding up my head.

"nice view isn't it" he says and i can practically hear the smirk.

I don't know what he means but when he smacks my butt i figure it out

"ewww perve" i say, and it doesn't help that these clothes are so tight fitting.

he just chuckles

damn i hate this dude...

* * *

**heyyyy, so at the tree scene i was gonna make him kiss her but then decided against it.**

**Comment what you want to happen next chapter, and comment who you want her to end up with.**


End file.
